Kagami Tsurugi
'Kagami Tsurugi '''is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She later becomes Ryuko, the Dragon Miraculous holder in season 3 but was suspended from duty due to her identity being known by Hawk Moth. However, she is reinstated in an attempt to keep Kagami and Adrien away from each other. In "Riposte", after Kagami mistakenly thinks that she lost the fencing battle with Adrien, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Riposte, a fencing themed villain Later in "Oni-Chan", after seeing a picture of Lila Rossi kissing Adrien, Kagami is akumatized into Oni-Chan, a demon rose-themed villain. In "Ikari Gozen", after she is made imprisoned by the titular villain, Ladybug gives her the Dragon Miraculous in order to both free her and defeat Ikari Gozen. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Longg, Kagami becomes Ryuko, a dragon-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in Season 3. Bio Kagami is a fierce and thoughtful girl who is dedicated to accomplishing any commitment she makes. Likewise, she can be somewhat reluctant and quite stubborn, willing to go out and take risks regardless of what is at stake for her. However, she learns from her mistakes, knowing there are times she isn't the winner. Despite her wits, Kagami a bit of a habit of jumping to conclusions, as shown when she saw a picture of Adrien and Lila together quickly assuming she was the girl he told her about in "Frozer". Kagami is an aggressive fencer that she will taunt her opponent during the fight. While she doesn't like to lose due to her competitive nature, she downplays her upset feelings and respects her rivals, not unlike Adrien. She can be quite emotive and rage-prone in spite of her composed exterior. However, Kagami is a very hospitable person who ironically forms friendships with people after they both approach each other and solve their conflicts, suggesting an understanding side. She comes across as blunt and willing to speak her mind, telling Philippe that she didn't want to take skating lessons multiple times and even speaking for Adrien when asked. This is more evident when she advised Marinette Dupain-Cheng to stop hesitating. In "Ikari Gozen", Kagami, like Lila, is a bit lonely as she always wanted friends but unlike Lila, she isn't willing to lie to get them as she admitted to Ladybug that she doesn't have any friends. And yet, she was willing to reach out to Marinette in an attempt to be friends with her. However, much like when Adrien started studying at school and making new friends, Kagami, because of Tomoe Tsurugi (her mother), doesn't know much about how to bond with others. As it is shown when she tried to befriend Marinette, only resulting in awkward moments, and using an app about how to make friends. Through having friends and outside of her mother's strictness, Kagami has started to become more playful, fun loving and enjoys being disobedient at times as seen in "Heart Hunter". Just like Adrien now that Kagami has made friends she doesn't want to hurt or lose them. As Ryuko, she is very capable, but a bit of a loner as she tried to defeat Ikari Gozen on her own. However, she learnt she can't handle everything on her own. Ryuko is understanding and respectful towards Ladybug, giving up the Dragon Miraculous indefinitely because of the fact that her identity was revealed to Hawk Moth to what will lead to her loves ones to be in danger, showing her protective and caring side. However, she is also a little revealing as she told her mother in her akumatized form (and by extension to Hawk Moth) her identity. As Riposte, she is furiously obsessed with getting a rematch with Adrien and winning it, even if he is in no condition to fight due to his injured ankle, and she considers people that she views as not being good enough fighters as not being worthy, such as Ladybug. Riposte is also arrogant and doesn't have a problem with outright attacking her opponents when they have no chance of defending themselves. However, despite this, she follows Hawk Moth's commands without question, even if they conflict with her own goals. As Oni-Chan, she is obsessed with tracking down Lila and getting her to renounce Adrien in order to have Adrien be hers. Appearance Physical appearance Kagami is a slender, Japanese teenager of average height. She has pale skin, visible freckles, sharp yellow-brown eyes, and short dark blue hair swept to the left with light blue reflections. Civilian attire Kagami wears a white long-sleeved blazer that has black outlines around the collar, running down across her waist all the way to the bottom to the hem, cuffs and two black accents on the top of the fastened outer pockets. The blazer has two gold pockets around the waist and each side of the cuffs. On the top right of her chest is an attached logo that is shaped as a reuleaux triangle. The logo includes her family's crest, with the gold sign of Japanese kanji for female (女) fastened on top of green, white and red fabric with a gold outline surrounding the logo. Underneath, she wears a black collared blouse with many gold buttons. Attached to the collar is a red tie with blue parallel lines which intersects with each other. Kagami wears a red skirt with an asymmetrical texture that has blue and white intersecting vertical and horizontal lines. She wears tight black leggings and a pair of red sneakers with white toecaps, laces, a black logo on the heel counter and black soles. On the ring finger of her right hand, she wears a black ring that has her family's crest (女) and it has two long outward spikes stretching from the mark. As Riposte Riposte's face and skin is silver with red eyes. She has a silver helmet with angular sides and a red circle on the center of the forehead with the Tsurugi crest. Her body outfit is silver armor; a breastplate, pauldrons and tassets while her arms and legs are solid silver and she wears silver high-heel shoes. Her right hand seems to be or holds a sword-like extension with a triangular guard and a red circle bearing the Tsurugi crest on the center of the guard. As Oni-Chan As Oni-Chan, she has wild, pointy, dark hair, and her face is obscured by a white oni's mask, which has protruding tusks. From the forehead protrudes a red horn, with black lines along the bottom. The eyes and bouth are outlined by thick, black lines. She has a white outfit with black tiger-like stripes and her insignia (a black rose with a red horn) on the chest. Red spikes with black spirals don her shoulders and elbows. Her forearms and legs from the knee down are all black. Her hands and feet are red as well. She wields a bokken with a black and white handle and the blade made from thorny vines twisting together. As Ryuko As Ryuko, she wears a red bodysuit with an image of a black rose with a yellow outlining involving her from her left leg to her chest with the flower holding the images that represent the three elements she controls: lightning, air and water. She also has a black collar/turtleneck (where she has her choker), black forearm-length gloves and black legs starting at a point in the middle of her lower legs, both with yellow outlining. On the back of her head, she has four red dragon like horns with yellow tips with black outlining and, on her back, she has a holder for her sword. On her face, she wears a red mask around her eyes with yellow and black outline at the base of the sides. Her eyes also get golden with a yellow scleras. Abilities As a civilian Kagami is extremely skilled in fencing, both in defensive and offensive movements. She is also very agile, doing several acrobatic feats while dueling. Her prowess is equal or probably superior to Adrien's. Another sword-based sport she is masterful in is kendo, just like her mother. Her mother also personally oversees her kendo practice. Kagami considers archery a "noble art" alongside fencing, so it is possible she also excels at it, though it has yet to be shown. According to Marinette, Kagami is very smart and observant, something especially seen during the contest in "Ikari Gozen". She is a quick learner as a superheroine. Kagami is notably skilled in ice skating, proficient enough to do a combination spin, even though she only does it "just for fun". As Ryuko Ryuko has super enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. Her natural ability in wielding a sword is enhanced. Her superpowers, Wind Dragon, Water Dragon, and a currently unnamed lightning power allow her to transform into air, water, and lightning, respectively. However, once all three elemental transformations are used, she only has five minutes before she detransforms back. As Riposte Riposte wields a sword in combat and as her sword is directly attached to her hand, so it is impossible to remove it. She uses the sword to strike at incredible speeds and slice through any material. She can create shock waves with her sword to slice objects from a distance. Also, she is capable of leaping great distances, and she is durable, quickly recovering from having an entire chimney collapse on her. As Oni-Chan Besides possessing heightened abilities, like speed, strength and agility, Oni-Chan possesses a sword that can wield powerful red energy. When she touches someone with it, they grow a horn like hers. The horn seemingly works as a cell tower and sends messages to anyone with a mobile phone that is near the person with the horn, allowing her to trade places with the ones who get her messages and continually track said person as a result. However, it would appear that Oni-Chan doesn't have full control over this power, as she wasn't able to prevent her from trading places with a firefighter when she was about to take Ladybug's Miraculous or trading places with Ladybug who was tied up to a light post. Another effect of the horn is that, when the person afflicted with it lies, the horn grows bigger. Relationships Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Kagami first meets Adrien when she tryouts for a spot in fencing school. She fences with him and is distraught when she mistakenly believes that she lost, though she keeps her feelings to herself and even shakes his hand. Though Adrien offers her a decisive match, she sadly rejects the offer. However, once akumatized as Riposte, she targets Adrien, wanting a rematch with him at all costs. When she is deakumatized, she befriends him and agrees to eventually have a decisive match. In "Frozer", she shows great concern for him when she notices how down he is. When Adrien tells her about his love issues, Kagami advises him to change his target. She accompanies him to the ice rink and after Frozer's defeat, when Adrien tells her that he has decided not to change targets, Kagami respects his wishes but tells him that she'll be waiting for him when he gives up. In “Animaestro”, Kagami is happy to see Adrien at the movie premiere, but she becomes jealous upon noticing Marinette and Chloé, aware that they both also like Adrien. According to Mrs. Tsurugi, Kagami talks a lot about him. In "Oni-Chan", it is shown that Kagami really has strong feelings for Adrien as she flies into a bitter rage after seeing a photo of Lila kissing Adrien, leading to her akumatization. In "Ikari Gozen" she was willing to disobey her mother to participate in a contest Adrien was taking part in. In "The Battle of the Miraculous", just like Adrien; Kagami doesn't find the wedding anniversary very interesting by helping Marinette, they escaped their parents and played a friendly match in the kitchen. Wanting to continue the fun she along with her friends escaped to the roof and had fun in the ball pit until Adrien's bodyguard arrived but thanks to Marinette's clever thinking they escaped again leaving the hotel. Kagami is unaware of Adrien's double life as Cat Noir. During "Riposte", she is very angry that along with Ladybug that he's protecting Adrien and an inferior opponent. In "Oni-Chan", she calls the hero inferior to his civilian alter ego and is furious when he compares himself to Adrien. After she is deakumatized, she gladly accepts back the rose he gives her. As Ryuko, Kagami doesn't at first work along with Cat Noir but when it results in him being held captive, she apologizes to Ladybug for failing them both believing that she's not worthy to work alongside him. After being encouraged by Ladybug, she willingly lets herself get captured to save Cat Noir and takes the cat's compliment about being a fast learner. Like Ladybug, he included her in their trademark pound it. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Kagami doesn't know Marinette too well, but when Adrien tells her about her, she says that she hopes to get to know her better. In "Frozer", she advises Marinette to stop hesitating in order to stop slipping on the ice rink. In "Animaestro", she treats Marinette hostility due to her crush on Adrien. During a friendship contest in "Ikari Gozen", Kagami attempts to make friends with Marinette upon seeing her; She finds her weird seeing Marinette talking to herself but continues to try. When it results in Marinette leaving and losing the contest Kagami finds herself not worthy of their friendship, but when she heard that Marinette had her phone with her mother on the line she urged her not to said anything but Marinette apologized for letting things slip out and tried to hide her. After saving her mother but not winning the contest the game made their friendship stronger, Kagami with understanding what Adrien said about her. She is glad to have Marinette as a friend and the two go out together. In "Heart Hunter", Kagami, Marinette and Adrien escaped together from the Bourgeois's party and had fun in process until they were to buy ice cream. She doesn't want to make Marinette feel bad if she began dating Adrien, but her romantic feelings for him are stronger than her friendship for her. Like Adrien, she is also unaware of Marinette's double life as Ladybug. As Riposte, she finds her inferior as an opponent. After being deakumatized, she is in awe at the sight of the heroine. As Oni-Chan, she is furious when she tries to stop her from hurting Lila. As Ryuko, Kagami didn't at first work along with Ladybug, but when it results in Cat Noir being held captive, she is able to see the wrong of her actions and apologizes to Ladybug for failing them both, believing that she's not worthy to work alongside them. She is comforted by the heroine and encouraged to try again. Following Ladybug's lead, they are able to save Cat Noir and her mother together. Like Cat Noir, she included her in their trademark pound it. However, when Ryuko heard that Ladybug can never let her have the Dragon Miraculous again, she believed at first she had failed, but the heroine says the opposite. Because Hawk Moth knows her identity, it will leave her friends and family in danger if she keeps being Ryuko. Kagami retorts about not having many friends, but then took Ladybug's advice believing it's not about having many friends; it's about treasuring the true friendships you do have. In "Battle of the Miraculous", Ryuko follows Ladybug's orders without question and has a brief talk about her feelings towards her friends. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee In "Animaestro", it is revealed that Chloé and Kagami hate each other due to the former's crush on Adrien. Lila Rossi Although Lila behaves as if she didn't know who Kagami is by seeing her in one of Adrien's photos, it is likely that she actually knows her, since Lila has Kagami as a contact on her phone. But when Kagami sees a picture of Lila kissing Adrien in "Oni-Chan", she flies into a jealous rage towards her, quickly assuming she's the girl Adrien loves. As Oni-Chan, she tries to get Lila to renounce him, and constantly pursues and threatens her in order to make her do so. Longg At first, she is surprised at his presence unsure of what he is but she does listen to the information he gives but not all of it. During "Heart Hunter", she is happy to see Long again despite what Ladybug said in their previous encounter. Trivia *She will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Riposte.jpg|Kagami as Riposte Oni-chan.jpg|Kagami as Oni-Chan Ryuko render.png|Kagami as Ryuko Category:Members of Tsurugi family Category:Females Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:Dragon Miraculous holders Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Third Girlfriends Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Nature Lovers Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters voiced by Faye Mata Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Female Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Samurai warriors Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Humanoid Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Students Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Good characters Category:Jealousy Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies